


A Secluded Picnic

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pee, Piss, Pissing on each other, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Dean and Castiel enjoy some wet fun by a secluded lake.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Keeping Hydrated [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/673550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	A Secluded Picnic

The sun filters down through the trees to gently warm Dean’s bare chest as he leans back on his hands on the picnic blanket, legs crossed at the ankle in front of him. He is gazing at Castiel as he clears away their empty plates and opens up another beer for each of them. The secluded lake-side spot had been a suggestion from Sam. Castiel took it as a thoughtful and encouraging suggestion, while Dean knew it was probably made out of self-preservation so Sam could avoid the discomfort of overhearing Dean and Cas again. Either way, Dean was happy to be embracing his alone time with Cas.

Castiel leans back next to Dean on the blanket as they sip their beers and look out across the water. Dean has so many ideas about what he wants to do to the gorgeous man lounging next to him, but he makes no moves yet. They have time, and Dean is going to enjoy that luxury while he can.

It seems that Cas is not quite as patient as Dean, or maybe he is just embracing his newly found confidence when he finishes off his beer and puts the bottle to the side before leaning over into Dean’s space.

The first kiss is gentle, just a modest brush of lips that makes Dean smile and sigh. He puts his own empty bottle next to the blanket and comes back to cup Castiel’s face as he leans in for another kiss. Their lips slide together, the slight friction causing tingles to spread through Dean’s body. He pulls Cas closer by his hip, trying to create as little space between them, wanting to feel their bodies pressed together. Cas is still wearing one of Dean’s vintage ACDC t-shirts, the soft fabric brushes against Dean’s naked chest, causing his nipples to harden. 

They both wore their swim trunks, intending on having some wet fun in the water, but Dean thinks they can have wet fun even before they get in the lake.

Dean sits back and guides Cas over his hips to straddle his waist. Castiel lets out a contented huff of laughter as he settles in on Dean’s lap before leaning back down to kiss him again.

Being this close, Dean can feel Castiel’s arousal grow, feel his cock harden alongside his own. This kisses turn more passionate as they grind their bodies together. Before things get too far along, Dean pulls back to meet Castiel’s eyes.

Castiel tilts his head to the side, “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong. I just – I want to try something with you, if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course Dean, tell me what you want,” Castiel smiles down at him in anticipation. Their hips still pressed together, erections still trapped between them.

“I want to try a bit of watersports play with you, since we have the lake to wash off in right here,” Dean quirks his eyebrow and a small smirk tilts his lips.

“Oh, yes Dean,” Castiel sighs and leans down to kiss him again. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you – ,” Dean begins to explain, being interrupted with kisses. “ – to lower your trunks… and I’ll lower mine… and then we can let go against each other – “

Castiel cuts Dean off with a moan as he pulls him into another deep kiss. “Yes! Yes, I want that, Dean,” he breaths out against Dean’s lips.

Dean smiles brightly as he reaches down to untie the front of his swim trunks and push them down his thighs. Castiel sits up a bit on his knees to do the same, then deciding he is too restricted when trying to be on Dean’s lap, and stands to remove them all together. Before coming back down to straddle Dean’s hips, he whips the t-shirt over his head to toss to the side.

Dean thrust up into Cas as he settles back onto his lap, their still hard cocks brushing against each other. “Fuck, Cas, come here,” Dean sighs as he runs his fingers through Cas’ unruly hair and pulls him into another kiss.

Dean runs his hands down Cas’ back and rests them on his hips as he leans back to look down between their bodies. “Just let go when you can. I can’t wait to feel you all over me.”

Castiel lets out a wanton moan. He lets his head fall back and closes his eyes, trying to relax his body so he can let go.

Their breathing becomes slow and measured. Dean lets his eyes droop as he wills his muscles to relax. His erection starts to fade slightly as he feels his bladder begin to ease and release.

As Dean lets out the first trickles of piss, Castiel’s head snaps forward to watch as his stream gains strength. The warm liquid hits Dean’s stomach and thin rivets meander down his torso. Dean leaves Cas’ hip to grip his own cock and aim his stream against Cas’ chest. His piss splashes against his skin and splatters down between them to pool on Dean’s pelvis. 

Castiel groans as he starts to release his own piss, letting if flow out over Dean’s stomach. It reaches higher towards Dean’s pectorals as his stream intensifies.

Dean pulls Castiel down by the shoulders, pressing their bodies together as their cocks continue to pour out between them. The warmth and wetness spreads as they kiss and thrust together on the soon to be sodden blanket.

“Fuck, Cas, this feels amazing,” Dean breaths into Castiel’s mouth as they pant together. All Castiel can do his nod in response before bringing their lips back together.

As Dean’s stream finally weakens and comes to an end, he pushes Castiel back up right and takes hold of Cas’ cock to stroke it as piss continues to flow over Dean’s torso. Castiel moans and thrusts his hips to push his pissing cock through Dean’s firm hold.

The last few dregs of piss spurt from the tip of Cas’ cock over Dean, but Castiel never stops thrusting into his grip. Once Dean is sure their bladders are both spent, he realigns their cocks and holds them both in his hand as Castiel continues to move against him.

“Oh, Dean, yes!” Castiel exclaims as he lets his head fall back again, getting lost in the feel of his shaft stroking against Dean’s cock.

“That’s it Cas, keep going. You feel so good. I want to make you feel so good,” Dean pants.

“You do, you always do,” Castiel moans as his hips speed up slightly.

Their movements become erratic; the piss beginning to cool on their skin, but neither notices as the heat of their friction together stirs them on. Castiel makes a strangled cry and Dean looks down to watch as his cock explodes across his stomach and fist. Not a moment later, Dean is joining him as his pleasure crests and his cock pulses against Cas’.

Cas falls forward and rests against Dean’s chest as they both catch their breath.

“Wow,” Dean huffs as he comes back to his senses. “We really made a mess.”

Castiel chuckles, but doesn’t lift himself up quite yet. Instead, he presses his mouth against the side of Dean’s neck, massaging kisses into the sensitive skin below his ear.

After a few more minutes, they find the wherewithal to disentangle their bodies and make their way to the lake to rinse off the evidence of their secluded fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for suggestions and requests now that the "plot" has opened up to allow for random one-shots with their established relationship. Leave a comment and I'll see what I can do now that I've gotten back into writing fic again.


End file.
